


Christy Collection

by Entireoranges



Category: Christy - Catherine Marshall
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Gen, mainly 90's tv verse, some book verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 55
Words: 14,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: A bunch of pieces I wrote many years ago. Decided I might as well share them here too! A little bit of everything.





	1. Heartbeat Of The Mountains

An answer. I have to give him an answer. I tell myself though how I heard myself through the pounding on my heart I don’t know. How can I answer him, I don’t know what I want. Do I love him? Yes I do. He loves me. And when I am with him it feels right. So I should say yes there is no reason not to. I would be crazy to do anything else. So why I am just standing here staring at that ring in his hand, such a beautiful ring. It would look beautiful on my hand. Now Christy that’s not a reason to marry someone! 

I realize that all the kids are now whispering to each other trying to determine from one another as to why I haven’t answered. The kids. They do give David and I so much joy and are a common element, among other things, that we share. God bought us here to Cutter Gap, and He brought us to each other. David has such a wondrous spirit and soul, and his talent goes past sermons. He is understanding, brave, and he has a gift for architecture. Just look at the schoolhouse, not did he built, he built it twice! Such noble hands. Come on Christy just say yes! I can’t. 

My mind going to the conversation with Fairlight earlier. I do love David, but it’s not love for you marry someone. That love and my heart belong to another. To someone I might never be able to have and might not even love me. So I should say yes to David, I will be happy to some degree. But that’s wrong not only to myself but also to David. These mountains and a certain stubborn doctor hold the heartbeat of my dreams.

“Sorry David I can’t.”


	2. Memory Trunk

Neil stared at the trunk pushed in the far corner of the room, taunting his soul in silence. He had thought of finding a quilt to spread it across, to block his eyes from landing on it. Alas he knew a multi colored, handed sewn quilt couldn't stop the memories. It was hard believe her entire life, their entire life together was in that trunk. Dresses, letters, knit knacks collected over the years. At least the happy years, when they both commucated with each other, when he still laughed, and to her the world wasn't as grim and unfair as she complained about.

The funeral was exactly one week ago, it had been weeks since the storm, weeks since the endless searching parties, many in the cove leaned a hand and those unable to search gave support in other ways, and weeks since a few belongings of hers were discovered clinging to a lose branch in the flowing river.

Neil couldn't accept the reality she was gone, couldn't face the idea he might be responsible for it all. Alice's attempt of ensurance that it was God's will had only made it worse. How was that suppose to make him feel better? That's why he couldn't believe it God, more than other reason - the fact that such a loving and caring God destroyed the lives of such decent and good people. Like his wife.

Than he was ready to let go of hope that Margaret would walk in the front door of their cabin, with a funny tale of where she had been this entire time. He allowed Alice to arrange for the funeral, he had knew she needed to say goodbye to her daughter she was ready to move on with life and throw herself full speed into the mission work.

Earlier today he gathered all the belongings, now ready to move on with life, his people needed him to alert, aware, not locked in the darkness that had become his friend. Still he wished he knew how to block the memories, that he could find the right words to say good bye and I am sorry.


	3. Cursing Reality

With a playful giggle she runs from him, around the table, cautious not to knock over any of the chairs, as he matches her step by step. She lets out a soft scream as he makes his move and takes a hold of arm and pulls her into his chest. At this point everything stops, her breathing, the sounds of the world outside the window, only thing still alive it seemed was the over accelerated beating of her heart.

She stares into his beautiful eyes, thinking how he was acting so un-characteristically of his usual behaviors. He was the one that made the teasing remark that sparked her friendly swat at his chest, and in turn he swore to get his just revenge; which lead to the circle around the dining room.

Just like the magnets she taught the children about a few days ago, she moves herself closer to him, closer and closer until she's pressed into his chest. He stiffens unsure what to do, but she makes the decision for him as she tilts her head up and captures his lips with her own. Her first kiss. Better than anything she ever imagined it would be like. He than takes control as he deepens the kiss and gently rubs her back with his strong hands.

"Miz Christy! Ya need to be wakin now!" Christy reculently opens her eyes, to the sight of Ruby Mae leaning forward, inches from her nose.

"I am up Ruby Mae, thank you. Why don't you eat some breakfast I'll be right down."

"I ate all ready, I reckon that dream really knocked you out good!"

"Excuse me?"

"Is almost time for school to start, and weren't waking for nothin'! Just kept on smiling and huggin your pillow. So what were you dreamin' about Miz Christy?" The last words were said with a teenage giggle.

"I don't remember, now I need to get dressed, so off with you."

"It was the preacher wazn't it? Huh? How sweet!"

"Ruby Mae! That's enough, now please go, and let David know I am running late and to get class started." The fire colored child nods with no further words retreats from the room, slamming the door. Christy sits up with a sigh, cursing the truth of reality and counting the hours until she could be with Neil again.


	4. Fake Another Smile

Father died when David was eleven years old, still a child, innocent and pure. And on that day it all changed for him, for us both. When father died he became the man of the house, the whole of responsibly of our family placed on his back. If I had a question, if anything came up he had the right to decide. My little brother! I was so envious of it all. He decided things he couldn't even understand. Just gave the response he thought was right. Often times he did as mother whispered in his ear to say.

Now mother believed the man's power in the home is absolute, women can not and more importantly should not do anything without a man to decide for them. She married father young and for years dooed on him, making sure he was happy. Than David's happiness came next. Mine? That never mattered.

I don't want to come to Cutter Gap, I want to stay in Boston, perhaps go to college. Education is a waste for women, mother always exclaimed when heard of women taking control of their lives. I could never disappoint her, life can only be one way and I want her to be happy. Me being with David made her happy, so I can fake another smile for her benefit.


	5. A Light We All Have

"I'm here Miss Alice." I approach the bed with a pounding heart trying to smile brightly, as telling myself there shall be no tears.

"Oh Christy it is wonderful to see thee." Her voice is weak and it shakes slightly, her eyes are so tired and lost the spark that had been a comport to me for years. I kneel down by the side, taking a hold of her hand that she squeezes.

"How are you Miss Alice?"

"Dying my dear." I find myself involuntarily forming a lump in my throat at those three words. Even though I knew it was true.

"Are you comfortable? Are you in pain? Is there anything I can do?"

"Sshh my child, I see some things never change. I am fine, the doctors are doing everything they can for me."

"I just wish I could do something. You did so much for over the years at the mission, you helped to shape me into the women I am today. I still fear I am not as great as you." Alice squeezes my hand and gently caress her thumb across the surface.

"Christy thee shouldn't try to be like some else, the person you are is amazing enough. It's that girl feel in love with. It's that girl that became a women in my eyes. Just for being who she is." Despite the promises of refusing to allow it to happen I find myself crying softly, they fall harder as she with a shaking hand wipes the tears away.

"I think we have this wrong, I am suppose to be comforting you."

"You are my dear you are." We let the quietness engulf us in staring at each other an understanding passing over us both. It was three weeks ago I received the letter that she was sick, but doing okay. Ten days ago another letter arrived informing me that she taking a turn for the worse and only had a few months left. Than it was two days I was given the message from my husband that they called to tell me it was time. And she had been asking to see me.

"Miss Alice I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For calling me to the work of the mission and church, it has shaped my life in ways that I can't even grasp."

"Christy thee is mistaken, I didn't call thy to this life. A light called you, a light we all have but few look or pay attention to. I was your instrument in noticing the light."

"And for that I am grateful." I turn towards the door as the handle turns and the doctor appears, clip board in hand.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to check a few things. Can you step out for a few minutes?" He asks me in tone that allowed me to know that refusing wasn't an option.

"Alice? I'll be right back. I am going to get some lunch."

"Take your time my dear." I stand up and leave the room, shutting the door behind me. I am suddenly showered with the sense and knowing I will never see her again.

"I love you. I whisper at the door the tears falling again.


	6. Love Forbidden

Dearest Christy,

I have started this letter a hundred times, wads of paper scatter the floor around me feet. If you could see it I know you'd laugh and tell me I was being wasteful and to think of the absence of school supplies the children have. Each time I begin to write and try to think of a way to convey my feelings it comes out wrong. Immature. Or perhaps it's just fear of the truth.

I have faced challenges throughout my life, lived a hundred years in a few years time. If I can face all of those with my head held high I can face this. So I vow not to throw this paper across the room, I vow to say everything that I need to say.

I love you. I hope I didn't scare you or catch you off guard. I do love you. I always have. from our first meeting and than our first conversation. You captured my heart and refused to let it go.

I hated you for that. Still I hate you for that. Because despite the two years of your move I still love you. I know I could never have you. I also knew you never wanted me even if you could have me. Just your friend, just someone you ran to when the one you could and do love treated you like a stranger. There were times I thought you might have felt the same, and you were scared to tell me. Scared of there reaction of a love forbidden. I feared the same thing.

I too hate Margaret for not dying that day. I went from a recovering widow who was falling in love; to a married man with a unfaithful and ungrateful wife, who was falling for another woman.

Now I could have nobody, while you two received everything.

Hopefully you are happy. I wish you'd write more. Tell David he won.

Love - Neil.


	7. Joy Of Pumpkins

"It's perfect David!" Christy screamed, flushing red for a moment on realizing how inappropriate her volume had been. David just chuckled walking away from the table of nails and hammers.

"You found one?" She smiled as she stared at the ground.

"The kids will love it. I can't wait until they see it."

"It's a big one. It might be difficult to ride back with it."

"That's why I told you to bring the cart along with us!"

"I didn't think it would be that big!"

"David did you never carve up a pumpkin for Halloween? Did you never roast pumpkin seeds? Did your mother ever make pumpkin pie?" David chuckled at the growing excitement in her voice. He loved her excitement and child like joy she had in everything she did. Even when selecting a pumpkin it was present.

"Yes I did, just I never had a pumpkin the size of my house before!"

"Oh stop exaggerating it's not that big. Now come let's pay and head back to the mission it's going to be dark soon." David sighed with a shake of his head staring at the monster. Two people, one horse, a giant pumpkin and seven miles from home. Christy was right he should have brought the cart with him.

"David why don't we leave it here and you can come back later in the week and pick it up. Perhaps you should try to recruit an army to help!"

"Oh stop exaggerating it's not that big!" She smiled at his sarcastic undertones as she blushes once more from the feelings he again had left her upon her. She loved that feeling. It felt like joy.

"Shall we heading home Miss Huddleson?"

"Yes we shall Reverend Grantland."


	8. No Regrets

The falling rain, blinds her as she ran through the cover of darkness, tripping and stumbling over roots and broken twigs. She had been told countless times that the cove was a dangerous place, especially at night. She had witness some of the cruelties of life already, and knowing she was an easy target on a night like this. The thought of waiting until light of day had crossed her mind, but it quickly was thought against. She had to know. Unable to hold it for a moment longer.

Quiet not to wake anyone in the house, cautious of the third step that creaked when hit in the right spot, putting on a coat, buttoning each clasp, she retreated on her journey. The thought of taking either Prince or Theo occurred a third of the way there. The adrenaline was pumping too strongly not to be unleashed by the soles of her feet.

Stopping to catch her breath at the sight of the cabin, no lights shining from the windows. She hadn't recalled any instances of where his services would be needed. She had little to no fear that he won't be home. She climbs the steps to his door, worn and chipped from the years and generations. Firmly she begins to rap with a furry.

"Hold on I'm coming!" A voice yells out, with that she seizes the pounding, listening to his steps descending on the stairs. With an equal amount of furry he yanks the door open, cocks his eyebrow in confusion and stares at the soaking wet guest.

"Christy! What in the world are you doing!? Have you lost your mind girl? Get inside!" He grabs her wrist yanking inside from the weather slamming the door behind her.

"I had to know. I mean I have to know."

"Couldn't this wait until the morning? Geez Christy!"

"No! Sorry but if I don't this now I never will. And aren't the one who has told me to stop being so afraid? Just live the life to my regards, and the hell with everyone else?" She takes note of the surprised look at her spit fire additude.

"I suppose I have. So what's on your mind?"

"Give me a reason not to marry David."

"I can't. He's a good guy; and yes I do mean that. You'll be happy with him,of that I am sure. Are you serious to tell me you came all this way to get my blessing for your marriage!? That was worth the possibility of catching your death?" She steps her foot down hard, pain twinkling up the shin as she lets out a scream.

"No! Why can't people ever be honest? I mean what's so difficult about that?"

"Christy how long were you out there?" he asks while giving her the once over in his doctor eyes. Her already speeding heart, accelerates more as she steps closer to him, cutting the distances to mere inches, when she notices him starting to step back, she takes a hold of his shirt pulling him into her and before she can think she kisses him fully on the lips.

With a gentle, yet strong hand he places it on her shoulder pushing her back. A question of confusion still in his eyes.

"There. I knew if I never did that I'd regret it for the rest of my life."

"Oh geez." He mutters the touch and sensation of her lips on him.

"Now I'll ask you again Neil, can you give me any reason not to marry David?"


	9. Faith And Goodbye

"Are you sure Little Miss?" Papa asked me patty my hand the way he had countless times when I was a child, in his eyes I was still that child. The feeling of being loved and protected suurounded me, I knew no matter the distance between him and ma those sensation would never fail. It was for that knowledge I was growing my strength and courage.

"Yes daddy I am sure. God is calling for me to do this." Tears whell in the corners of his eyes, I feel my own raising to show themselves as well.

"I am not sure if I have ever told you this before Christy but I am so proud of you. I'll admit when you were a little girl spinning in the yard, your giggles filling my heart I wanted nothing for you except to be a proper sophisticated lady. With the tea parties, social gatherings arranged for you in perfect direction. Now I know you have a larger dystany to answer." The tears fall down at his words and the strength I knew he had to stir up to find the courage to say them out loud. Cuttergap, Asheville, or anywhere in between men didn't express their feelings, a sign of weakness it was considered to them.

"It's because of you and ma that all of this is possible. You have made me stronger than I ever thought I could be. This a path that God has selected for myself and David, I don't know for how long or what will happen. I do have faith it'll be okay. I hope you have that same faith." He nods releasing his tears down taking a hold of my hand and squeezing. His psychical strength almost completely back now.

"Yes Christy I do have faith. I guess deep down I am just being selfish, I don't want to lose you. At least when you were in Tennessee I could still visit, letters didn't long to arrive to our doors, I could pretend you were just down the street when I started to miss you. Now you'll be far from me, it could take months for letters to come and visiting will be impossible. Christy are you positive you want to go to China?" The last words are said with a hint of laughter, he knew I was just as stubborn as he and not changing my mind.

"It won't be forever daddy I promise."


	10. Like Rumor And Gossip

"Creed I asked you to turn around. If I have to tell you one more time you will be sitting in for recess." The sandy boy nods sheepishly stinking in his seat the proper way.

"Class it's time to put away our math books and start our -- "

"Miz Christy! Miz Christy!" The usual quiet Lulu Spencer screams interrupting my sentence and concentration, running full speed towards me, tears escaping down her face. I immediately jump up from the desk, nearly tripping over the chair to reach her. The students are staring, eye brows cocked in confusion, a few muttering whispers pass through the room.

"Honey what's wrong what happened?" I kneel down to her level, taking a grip of her shoulders, hoping to calm her in some way. Her older brother John gets up from his seat to stand behind her, when she notices him there, the still hysterical child buries her face in his side.

"Lulu what's wrong?" he asks calmly as he pulls her back slightly to look her in the eyes. She just shakes her head violently, trying to burry herself in the material of her brother's pants, but John stops her and I again take a hold of her shoulders.

"Please tell us honey." I whisper, removing a hand to caress her cheek. She takes a deep breath and starts to speak in a soft vice.

"I I I broke the mirror pa gave me."

"Oh it's okay honey, your daddy will understand. Now where's the glass we should have Reverand Grantland clean it up so no will get hurt." Her nearly seized tears start up again, harder previous.

"Miz Christy I don't want seven years of bad luck!" I smile and try not to laugh at her she stares at me confused.

"Lulu remember what we talked about a few months ago, about superstitions? How their like rumors and gossip and you shouldn't believe them?"

"Yes Miz Christy, but how do you know?"

"Because I have broken countless mirrors, and if I had bad luck I never would have been blessed to have you in my life." I lean forward and kiss her on the cheek.

"Ok." She walks back her seat, the tears now faded away, I smile at John as he mouths thank you.

"Alright class it's time for history, where we are going to continue learning about George Washington. Now who can tell me about Mr. Washington?" I watch the heads fly in the air, echoed with oh oh me! Including Lulu's hand. She'd be alright, they all would.


	11. Failing God

The silence echoed off of the walls, deafening her, tears falling staining her soft skin. Downcast she kept her eyes, ashamed of herself and the person she retreated in becoming. Her father sighed from next to her breaking the silence.

"What is his name?" He asks absent of emotion, hiding the disappointment she knew was there.

"Micah, Micah Peterson." She whispered it, as if a sin was passing through her lips.

"He's that house guest of the Williams is he not?" She nods eyes still focused on the floor.

"Yes sir." The sound of the chair being pushed back, scrapping against the hard wood and her father's rarely heard sob causes her to look up.

"Does thee hate me?"

"Of course not Alice. My love for you is absolute and forever. I am saddened though. And disappointed."

"In me?"

"Yes I suppose, but more so in Mr. Peterson, a man of his age and satisure should have known better. It makes me sad that I couldn't protect you from evil. I failed as your father." She stands up, reaching for her father, hugging him tightly, breathing in his scent.

"No thy haven't, I failed you. And ma. And God too."

"Alice it's impossible to fail God. You are my daughter and I love you. It'll be okay. No this isn't the life I imagined for thy, I can't stop it though. Now let's tell ma that she's going to be a grandmother. It'll be okay my love I do promise thy of that."


	12. Touched This Place

As she wrapped the shaw tighty around her shoulders, hugging herself Christy takes a deep breath on October mountain air. Looking down she watches one of the chickens scrapping around scavengering for food and hoping not be someone's meal. She was save. At least for today, but she heard David discussing the possibility of fried chicken on Friday. Morning calling from a pure red blood bird in a tree to her left, the creatures way to wake the heavy sleepers in the home and it's way to say hello.

She loved everything about Cuttergap, the people, the sense of accomplishment, the beauty of the mountains; God truly touched this place. It was strange in Asheville her favorite season was certainly not autumn, in the bustling city life of buildings, roads trampled across by horses, carriages, and even a few cars. The season was over looked, like so many things. Here though, the beauty and the represation of what autumn really meant shown in every direction. Yes God touched this place.


	13. Do You Ever Think What If?

His lips kissed hers softly, tenderly so not to frighten her away. She pulls back and away from him, the confusion painted on her face over what had happened.

"Neil....don't." Se whispers tears falling with each word. As he reaches up to touch her cheek to brush them away she jumps back, tumbling into the chair, catches herself before she falls.

"Christy I am sorry, I don't mean to hurt you. Just I am so lonely. Can't you understand that?" A part she had thought was missing from him was coming to the surface, the emotion of fear. Not fear that she sometimes saw during risky operations in which he struggled with the idea that he won't poccess the skills to help the patient; but fear for himself alone.

"I do understand, I do. But I am married."

"You don't love him." That came back harshly as if the words were fire exploding flame from his lips.

"How dare you Neil! You have no right to tell who I do and do not love! I am sorry your wife died, but that doesn't give you the right to treat me like this!" Christy managed to stop the tears, now replaced with pure anger, her emotion she tried to hide.

"She stopped being my wife the moment she left and even than it wasn't a marriage of love and understanding. Christy ruined my life."

"And how?"

"She didn't' die than. If she had I could of had you! But now she's gone ...."

"Neil No! I love David, I really do. Things work out the way God wishes them to." At those words he lets out a laugh echoing off the walls.

"Christy that is the biggest load of crap I have heard! It's not rational to believe in God. Don't you see that?"

"That's another reason I can never be with you. I have no plans to stop believing and sadly I see you aren't willing to start. Now if you'll excuse me I wish to tell Alice good bye before David and I are on our way."

"Do you ever think what if?" He calls out as she nearly out the door.

"No and good bye Neil."


	14. Puzzles

"Creed it's not your turn, please return to your seat." I watch the young rascal start to pout and as he is preparing to protest I look him firmly in the eyes, my face showing I mean business and without a word he goes back to where he was prior. Turning back to the table and my three youngest students as they waited patiently for me to contuine.

"We are going to make puzzles today, but we have to work together as a team, ok?"

"Yes Miz Christy." They tell excitment evident in their voices.

"The three of you will have to decide what type of picture to draw, it can be anything in the entire world. Together you will than draw it and color it in. Make sure to fill the entire page we can't have any white left on the page. And than when it's all done I'll carefully cut the paper up into pieces. Now comes the really fun part when all the groups are finished we'll exchange puzzles and put them together. Sound like fun?"

"Yeah. We'll make the best one!" I smile as I hand one the heavy paper sent in the last donation package of two weeks ago, another a handful of way over used clored pencils and sent them back to their seats. Looking up at the rest ofthe class talking amongst each other, some watching the front of the room trying to figure what was going on. Creed again out of his seat.

"Alright Becky, Sam Houston, and Lulu you three are being very well behaved you may come up next."

"No fair!" Creed yells out.

"If you keep that up you won't participate at all do you understand Creed Allen?"

"Yes ma'm." He mutters as I turnto the next three and start to explain the activity again.


	15. Blessed

She smiled as she tighten the grib around his arm, he gently pats her hand and though she couldn't see it smiled as well. They contunied to walk through the open field and wonder that was Cutter Gap, her favorite place in the world. Looking at the beauty surrounding her, the fresh blanket of snow kissing the sound. Eveything sparking and shinning brightly.

"Thank you." She says outloud letting go of his arm.

"For what little miss?" He asks smiling once again.

"For allowing me to come here, for allowing me to take a risk. This place was my destinty."

"I know that Christy, I always have. Hey what do you say we make some snowangels like we did when you were a little girl?" Chrisy laughs as she drops to the ground frockling in the snow she like one of her students her father watching with pride shown brightly on his face. Destiny, a miracle, Gods Will, whatever you called it they were all blessed.


	16. Not Afraid Of Living

She pushs him hard onto the bed after she'd captured his bottom lip with her teeth, his hands raising to the bottom of her shirt tucked into her perfectly pressed skirt. A voice of warning, if it was her moral conciounces drilled into her since infancy she shut it off. Tired of being the good girl, sweet wholesome and the ideal Christian young lady; tonight she wanted to feel. In the morning she would deal with the conquences and guilt which she knew would flood her over. The wondrous of free choice. As his hand reaches around, caressing her breast she gasp while her reflect shoot her back to her feet.

"I'm sorry, this is rather too much we should stop." He says starting to sit up too.

"Please don't. I need this. Please."

"But Christy we aren't married and what of David?" Christy walks to the bed siting upon it, next to him.

"Neil you have told me plenty of times I take life too carefully, in perfect order. Not to be afraid of living. Well I am not afraid anymore. Not when I am with you. And far as David is concerned; I love him, but I am not in love with him. We have already talked about it." Neil leans forward to wrap his arm around her shoulders, pulling her small frame into him.

"Yes I have said those things before and I do mean them. Just not for something like this. I couldn't live with myself if I was apart of you violating something you hold so precious and dear. There are plenty of other things to be rebellious over and if I know that you'll find hundreds. Now I suggest we find a way to get downstairs without anyone noticing." Christy tilts her head up and kisses him gentler than before, still with equal passion, mouthing thank you.

"I'll head down first and give you some sort of signal when it's clear, though I am surprised that Ida hasn't come bounding up here to enquire about the noise or to check up on me."

"Christy my love for that I won't complain."


	17. Mend Bridges

"Mom there's a letter for you." Christy looks up from her needlepoint project at her 15 year old son holding a stack of envelopes, who takes the one addressed to his mom off the top and hands to it her.

"Thank you Jonah." Her breath catches, her eyes increase in size at the return address, written in child-like penmanship, Fairlight Spencer. It had been seven years since she had heard from anyone in the Cove; most families having left for bigger cities and communities for simple surivial. In those moves Christy was separated and lost contacted with some of the families that held her heart closet. Plus life simply moved on. She raises the letter to her noise and takes a sniff, wishing to smell honey, apples and the other scents that reminded her of her dearest friend; but she could only smell the paper.

"Mom you're suppose to read it, not eat it." Jonah tells her with a glint of a smile in his brown eyes. Christy smiles back and slowly tears open the envelope to find a single piece of paper inside.

Dear Christy  
Its been a long time sinze you have heard from me. I do miss ya every day. All of the kidz are maried now, even Lestun! I have so many grandbabies and so much luv its amazin. I hope you and David are well, and the kids too. You have 2 rite?  
Sadly I am needing to share some unpleasent news perhaps you have heard already - Neil died. Last month, he was huntin in the Cove with some younger ones, and he was shot accitantally. I thought you would like to know. And I am sorry.  
Pleaz write back. - Fairlight.

Christy reads the paper over and over again, each time crying harder. Jonah walk behind her and lays a hand of comfort on his mother's shoulder, as she leans into his touch.

"Oh god Neil!" She screams balling the paper up. Thinking of the last time she saw him, the fight they had. Two stubborn people butting heads. Looking back Christy knew it was his way of dealing of the pain of her leaving Cuttergap with David and starting a new chapter. Neil didn't make friends easily, she was one of the few. She thought of contacting him over the years to say hello and share of her life. To even thank him for kicking her when she needed it most. But never found the time or was never able to fully get past the harsh words he said to her.

"Jonah, sweetheart forgive people and mend bridges before it's to late."


	18. Mess Of Frustration

Fairlight sat on the hard bench, the same spot Lulu sat during school hours, staring at the book open on the table. It was just a grumbled mess of frustration. She could tell Christy was too becoming frustrated over the lack of improvement coming from her eldest pupil. Fairlight wanted a way to connect not only to her kids who could read the words, write notes, and make a grasp at life outside the Cove. A life that she and Jeb both knew would be better and more fulfilling. It was more than that, she wanted to feel close to some; to have someone to share secrets to and able to trust they won't tell another. In her youth she had a few friends that she trusted above all others, they all faded into different directions, now with kids, husbands, chores; friendships don't remain for adults it seemed. Looking at Christy she thinks it could be different, there could be a balance of fun and duty.

"Miz Christy would you care to take a walk with me?" With a smile, a nod and an accepting answer Fairlight reached one desire. The ten commandments could wait.


	19. New Outfit

Zady awoke first that morning, even before pa, the crickets and sounds of darkness still surrounding the cabin. Carefully she climbs over Lulu her younger sister remains blissfully asleep as Zady climbs down the bunk to the ground. Tip toeing to the center table where mama would prepare breakfast of oats which Zady would have to help with; she picks out her outfit waiting on a chair. For an extra special celebration pa removed some money from the savings jar to buy his children a new outfits for school. Still used, worn and likely some city dweller's hand-off; it still looked nice and made her feel special. As she gently brushes the knots from her hair she hears the soft sounds of someone else awaking.

"Morning sweetie." he turns to smile at her pa who is sitting up in bed, rubbing remainders of sleep from his eyes.

"Hi daddy." Returned in a soft whisper. He climbs out of his bed, walks towards his eldest daughter and pat her on the shoulder.

"Excited about school? You'll are lucky. Ma and I never had a chance to go."

"Oh yes. I am ready for something new." Zady says as she again thinks of her new outfit and how if she had an education to earn money she could be wearing the outfit completly brand new.

"Good to hear babe."


	20. Best China

Christy prepares the table, best china saved for holiday use, silk table cloth as the armora from the kitchen seemed to fill the entire house. The last fork was laid at the head of the table when the front door opens, followed by the laughing words from her parents.

“Christy what's going on?” Her mother asks stepping into view as her father removes his coat putting it on the nearby hook.

“I decided to surprise you with a lovely lunch. How are the Sloan's?” After church since before her birth her parents would visit awhile with the Sloan family, Christy sometimes attended the visits as well.

“They are fine. That Peter is getting to become quite handsome and he's decided to go to school for business, doesn't that sound lovely?” Christy bites her tongue, holds back a sneer, she knew exactly what her mother was baiting at.

“I am sure Peter will do quite well, he has always been quite resourceful and responsible.”

“Darling why the nice china?” Father asks, rescuing her from the conversation. She turns and winks at him mouthing thanks, he nods softly; the lady feet away doesn't notice any of it.

“I'll discuss it during the meal.” With her father's help the ham, along with all the perfectly preprepared sides are brought to the table and the three eat, talking of the past couple passing events in their lives. Newest cases for father. Latest gossip from neighbors told by mother, Christy remained quiet.

“I told Miss Henderson I would teach at their school.” They both lower their utinles, stare at her.

“Excuse me?”

“Miss Henderson, the women who spoke today at service about the mission and the need for teachers at the schools. I volunteered to do just that. A mixture of concern and fear washes over both their faces.

“Well tell her you made a mistake! How could you do that without speaking I or your father first?” With covidence Christy stares directly at her mother.

“Because I am nineteen mother. I am capable and willing to make decisions for my own life. I am sorry if walking two steps behind Peter Sloan or anyone else for that ,matter doesn't exactly suit me for the moment, perhaps it never will.”

“Little miss, are you sure?”

“Yes father”

“Than that's all that matters.” She turns back to her mother, who is voiding them both staring at the empty lunch plate.


	21. Feeling Whole

He quietly creped up the stairs cautious to avoid the fourth one in, for it squeaked like a mice dying. Their door was open, he smiles at her still figure sleeping beneath the quilt sewn by his great grandmother. Still in the hallway he removes his shoes, stetting them against the wall, steps into the room as he pulls his shirt off over his head.

For a moment of time he watches her, breathing in and out, at peace. Her peace brought him comfort he missed when he left for days at a time. Pulling back the covers he lays next to her, carefully to avoid another squeak. Gently he rests his his hand on her hip. Her breathing changes and she readjusts herself, turning slightly to see his face with a smile eyes full of sleep.

“Sorry Christy I didn't mean to wake you.”

“I don't mind Neil. I've missed you.” She lays her head back down completely on the pillow, leaning into his touch. Her breathing turns heavy once more, feeling whole he closes his eyes to join her.


	22. Sometimes They Never Come

Four years ago I had stood in front of David, my heart beating nearly out of my chest, and I am sure his was as well, feeling the world rush around me. From behind I heard the soft neigh of a horse, turning I saw Neil his eyes full of - well I don't know what they were full of. Anger? Happiness? Envy? Curiosity? He was never an easy one to read. The children are giggling, the girls were squealing as they huddled together. Now those would talk of the cove for at least a month. Not that I wasn't used to be headline news around here. Logical versus illogical behavior. Good and right versus wrong and so-called evil. Or as Fairlight put it a days prior following your heart or your head? With shaking feet I walked towards David, felt my heart stink as he smiled proudly, puffing his chest out with pride. In quiet tones that I was sure couldn't be over heard from the circling crowd I whispered I am sorry, before I turned slightly walking straight on to the mission house to my room where I cried for hours.

Three years ago I was laughing with Emma Johnson my friend since early primary school, as we sipped tea gossiping over men, church, and men. I felt and was acting as if I were seventeen again, naive and blind to the world. I left cutter Gap four months after the refusal of David's proposal, I did it partly for him, he couldn't get a transfer and I know him seeing me day after day was hard. Also I had to escape room Neil who haunted me just as much. Only Fairlight knew my secret, only her I could trust with it. Not with Emma would something that sacred pass through my lips to land on the table. I found myself wondering if this was considered running away, trying to forget my two years of teaching never occurred? I was safe here.

Two years ago I received news that David was killed in Germany. He was sent to minister to the troops during the war. I cried for days, cried for him, his family, myself as well for losing a great friend, cried for the cruelty of and unfairness of the world. That same year my father always weak from his stroke died from complications of flu that swept through world. I lost so much that year and it seemed to gain nothing. Under my feet that I thought were planted firm on the ground I felt the world rumble as if it were trying to shake me.

One year ago I giggled and felt myself blush like a school girl as Neil pulled me into him kissing my lips. I kissed him back, blushing again at the soft whispers of those watching us. Alice had agreed to marry us, despite the fact though she accepted my decision I knew she was hurt. Neil was her daughter's husband and though their marriage failed Margaret still had Neil first. Mother cried in the front row, she left the seat next to her empty - in memory of father. Though I had left, or perhaps ran away I returned to the cove was I looking for love with Neil? No. I had decided the fate wasn't aligned for that. Was I looking to start over? To see if a position to teach again was possible? Perhaps assist the new teacher, knowing what a stress the task could be? This time I wasn't as afraid, I had experiences and life under me. Also I was older, mature and didn't run from my feelings for Neil. This time when he flirted with me I had flirted back. I kissed him first in fact. Sure I didn't return here for him, but once here why not? For years I had learned life is too short to wait for second chances. They sometimes never come.


	23. Hyprocite

I I I hate you!” She hastily turned from him walking into the direction of the setting sun, too ashamed to give him the satisfaction of watching her battling her emotions not to form into tears. Just when Christy had been certain there was nothing left he could do to shake her with angry, he proves her completely wrong. She knew later she would feel guilty and shamed for losing her temper so viciously, and for using a hurtful word in the passion of the moment, but now she was still too annoyed. The annoyance grew as she realized she was being followed, by him no doubt.

“Christy, please wait.” She did no such thing. She was determined to make a point and be just as stubborn as he had been countless times. A part of her knew to except it but still Christy found herself jumping when a hand landed on her shoulder, pulling her to a stop. With the heat of fire speeding through her veins she turns to face him.

“Leave me alone Neil!” His hand still on her shoulder prevented her to walk once more into the now blinding sunlight.

“I won't let you run away from this.”

“Just leave me alone Neil. Please.” She kicked herself for losing the battle as tears softly feel down her face, she quickly looks away in hopes he failed to notice; knowing perfectly well he had already. With a sigh of perhaps guilt he speaks again more calmly.

“Fine. Just allow me to ask you one question.” she nods for granting permission. “Was what you did really that shameful? Isn't your God and your beliefs state that of all things love is the most important one?”

“You won't understand Neil It's just not that simple.” He lets down his hand keeping her promise to let her leave, which did she without hesitation. He remained in the field the setting sun blindly in front, the dark sometimes unfriendly woods at his heels, as he surrounds himself with a fresh memory. Though seemingly happy it only pained him.

Another argument. He pushing her to defend herself, to be stronger and stand up for her beliefs and conversions and simply not fight another man's battle. Her pushing back stabbering to defend her ways. This time when he laughed to create a rise from her instead of turning away with a silent huff she had marched to him, inches from him, and just when he was certain he was going to be slapped she instead kissed him. Hard. With passion and he kissed her back with equal force, quickly circling his hands around her back, pulling her to him. For a few moment it was perfect. Than she jerked away muttering oh my god before running from his porch, he knew better than to follow than.

Successfully Christy entered the mission without being heard and while remaining quiet climbed the stairs leading to her room, once the door was gently closed she stumbles to the floor sobbing as if a child. What she did was wrong. Sinful. She thought herself a hypocrite for teaching against the very thing she feel victim to. It had been little if any thought involved. Simple and pure passion over taking to the point it was unable and more importantally unwilling to be controlled. It also shamed her to admit it was an amazing kiss, out ranking the ones from David and before him Tim Abbott. When reality caught up with her she fled, not knowing what to do, It would have been fine if he hadn't appeared a few minutes later smiling at her, the smile she couldn't read. A new form of passion over took her and this time she screamed at him blaming him for making her feel this way, for making the rocks of her already fragile life stumble. Ultimentaly Christy blamed Neil for making her feel. The final straw that broke her was his soft spoken words of I love you. She couldn't love him, didn't want too, was ashamed. It was than she ran again.


	24. Written On The Heart

“You look stunning dear.” Christy smiles after turning from the vanity mirror to her mother standing in her own perfectly tailored satin dress tears welling in her eyes.

“Thank you mother. I'll be ready in a few minutes, I just need a moment alone, ok?” her mother walks forward to gently apply a kiss on her only daughters cheek.

“Of course dear, don't keep David waiting too long.” At the exit and closing of the door Christy falls into a chair, fighting not to release the tears. This was her wedding day. The day she had been planing, dreaming of since well she wasn't sure of a time she hadn't. David was a great man in fact one of her best friends whom she knew would love her, protect her until he earth split into two. Of that she had no doubt. Both her parents loved him, already referring to him by son. Despite it all she felt a piece of her heart was missing. Than the tears began to fall, slowly.

He was married. He was too old. He was from half a world away. Christy knew Cutter Gap was close geographically just a few hundred miles from here, it was the distance culturally that caused the rift. She lived there for two and half years, called it her home – but still she was unwilling to make it her life permentally. Neil, even if he could would never leave. Plus she could never ask that of him.

Christy laughs out loud, sounding strangled on the sobs, this was unrealistic! A school like crush gone out of hand. More like a game. Still she knew it was Neil's name written on her heart and she could never touch it.

With a heavy sigh she stands, smoothing the white dress. Maybe she could learn to love David with equal force and rewrite the name.


	25. Crumbling Faith

For their first anniversary Christy gave Neil his first bible. She had never known anyone who educated, with money and means who didn't have a bible by his age; even if it only sat on a shelf collecting dust and dirt. She was aware he never opened the cover of her gift, just when she was by his side reading passages out loud, waiting for his questions. Of how that was possible, who that was, why it was important; no matter the question Neil tried to trip her on such as asking for an explanation to a garden enclosed is my sister she kept her footing. Christy loved her husband, prayed for him to find the light in his time and in his way, but also she prayed for herself that her faith won't falter to crumble away at the realization his doubt did make sense at times.


	26. Beautiful And Pure

“Miz Christy would you like to join us?” I had been staring at the chipped writing boards for what had felt like two hours, though in actuality not even half of an hour had past when I heard the quiet voice of Mountie O'Toole from the doorway. I look up with a smile stretching my lips to her sparkling eyes to discover she is not alone, a few of my other pupils are waiting by her side.

“Well that depends on what you are doing.”

“We're going to go on a picnic. A pretend one.” Creed Alleen at this point took over speaking for the group, I noticed the enthusiasm in his voice faltered ever so at the last part. Of course for them it would have to be fake in a society in which we are where food is difficult to find, earned by sweat and endless work and where wasting it for a child's picnic would be completely unacceptable and a waste of resources. The idea of offering to provide the food, a few snacks, a couple apples perhaps crossed my mind, still I knew better though, they would refuse to accept and feel hurt at the offer of what is considered charity.

“Great! Pretend picnics are the best. When do we leave?”

“Right now Miz Christy!” Taking a moment to clear off the desk being hurried by their soft cheers and begging to hurry up to start the fun, start the escape from the harsh realities of life already staining their young faces and souls. Once done I stand, rubbing out the caress in my skirt, walk towards them and have my hands grasped by Mountie on one side and Lu Lu on the other and together with the a small group circling us we make our way across the field, into the woods laughing, talking all the while. I lift my head to the sky noticing the placement of the sun, instantly knowing it's nearly six.

“Hey guys it's getting late why don't we stop here?” I point to a clearing from the trees by a shallow and quiet flowing brook. The children agree by rushing ahead and spreading out a quilt undoubtedly created by one of their mother's onto the grass, and all of them plopped down, their giggling never seizing.

“Ok who wants sweat potato salad?” I approach holding my hands out as if holding a large bowl, stirring the contents; I try not laugh as they nod heads and hold up their plates and say thanks while a scoop out onto each one.

“Miz Christy I have some turkey care for some?”

“That would be lovely Little Burl just lovely.” I lean back watching them, feeing a tear tickle my eye, despite their hardships, the feuds, the conditions to most which would be completely unlivable they have no fear, no worry and find the game of a pretend picnic the most trilling thing. Absoultelly beautiful and pure the mind of a child is.


	27. Appearances

"You see that right over there?" The child followed the tip of his mother's finger as it pointed to a building tattered, worn and covered with cracked wood boards and a collection of trash of broken bottles.

"Yeah mommy, is that the school? The one you taught at with daddy?" He felt her smile behind him as she squeezed his shoulder lovingly.

"Remember it is a church as well and yes you are right."

“It looks nice.” He attempted to hide the disappointment in his words, but this wasn't how he imagined from the stories mother told him, the friends she made, the lives she changed. He had been excepting a great majestic structure larger than life itself.

“Don't lets it appearance fool you dear, that is the most beautiful place in the world.” She always seemed to know his thoughts and at times his heart.


	28. Uneventful

Christy collected the chipped writing tablets from the desks along with the now miniature pieces of chalk as the giggles, conversations and a few arguments from the students filled outside the school. It was an uneventful school day, and though with this group it was never boring, today it did come close. Christy chuckled to herself knowing she should be happy for something normal and non-stressful for once. Not like the time two weeks ago when Otter Ball O'Teele got into an argument with his older brother Smith and ended up being pushed through the glass window. Or like her very first days teaching and having the roster, a simple task take nearly all day leaving little time to learn anything. She smiles again at the smile victorys of patience granted to a teacher of nearly forty students.


	29. Reflect Change

The gun shot shattered the peace and friendship gathered that afternoon. Peace and tranquility were difficult to be established, stubborn pride, abused and bruised egos were top reason. Always wanting to be the one to be right, afraid of being the bigger man will reflect weakness - to be weak was considered a deaths sentence. A weak man can't protect his family and without family there is nothing at all.

David had ran towards the sound of the shot and screams mixed with sobs, when he arrived pushing through the crowd he didn't recognize the body being frantically treated by the doctor. He begins to say a pray, not for the man at his feet, but instead for himself to have the strength and ability to successed as a preacher and reflect change.


	30. Wishing Again

"I am not Satan you know that right?" Sarcastic remarks swirled my thoughts as I bite my tongue hard to allow myself not to say them.

"Yes I am quite aware of that David, why would you believe I would think something so harshly?"

"I really don't know Christy, but ever since you turned down my proposal it seems everything leads a argument. Perhaps its your way of expressing independence and to prove you don't need me or I want to hurt you and take control. Whatever the reason it's stupid! Can't we go back to the way it was?" I wipe a tear away as I step backwards.

"No it can't, because you'll begin to wish again for something more than I will ever want with you. Sorry David."


	31. Worry

"Miz Christy!" Christy sat up in bed to see Ruby Mae hunched over holding her stomach. Christy rushed towards her resting a hand on her forehead, it was burning. Earlier that evening the young woman mentioned a stomach pain she was having all day, but when she assured them it was nothing, any worry had seized there. Without asking Ruby Mae made her way to the bed with tousled covers and laid down whimpering.

"I am going to tell David to get the doctor ok?" A nodded head was the only response. Not bothering with a robe Christy raced out of the house to David's bunk knocking frequently. Worry glowed through his eyes as he pulled it open and when she was through speaking without hesitation he collected Prince and quickly galloped in the direction of Neil's cabin.

Christy had returned to the room and as she watched Ruby Mae sleep Neil entered the room, pushed Christy aside and begin his examination and question.

“You have an ulcer Ruby Mae.”

“A what?”

“An ulcer it's caused by stress and worry. In other words relax. And before you ask it's not deadly.”

“It sure feels like it!”


	32. Row Vs. Vermouth

"What about Row?"

"That's stupid. Who names a dog Row?!"

"I would! And it's not stupid!"

"Is so!" Rob had tried to vain to ignore his brothers as their squabbling over father's surprise gift entered into it's second hour. How it was decided those two would have the honor of naming the mutt was behind him to understand.

"Hey Rob what's better?" Creed asked hands on his hips attempting to look tougher for some reason.

"Whats better?" Though he knew already he felt polite to ask.

"Row or Vermouth for the dog?" Rob cracked a smile his brother Creed had quite a mind, twisting and coming up the oddest things. Perhaps there was another writer in the Allen family.

"I suppose Row it's easier to say." He watched Little Burl stick out his tongue and rush inside the cabin.

"It's not fair you always take his side." Rob motioned his brother, he refused to move.

"Between you and me Vermouth is much cooler, yet unpractical."

"Rob what does it mean? I saw it one of the books Miz Christy brought in."

"Something with whiskey I think."

"Defiantly better than Row!"


	33. Jasper New York

"I've been in New York mother, a city called Jasper, a dreadful little place actually." Margaret walked around the room bare of all but two tattered chairs and a crocked table in the center. She always hated the nakedness of the home, the absence of paintings, knick-knats to voice a personality for this place. She remembered there was once three shelves of books on the far wall that she'd stare at begging mother to read one; she was always busier helping the poor and needy, in fact they got the blasted books.

"Did thee have a good time?"

"Sure. It was away from here." Mother would never get anger at the sass being thrown at her, mother would never call her on her disrespect. Margaret all her life was called spoiled, perhaps she was, not like mother cared.

"Thou is going to a new community in ..."

"I don't care mother." If mother didn't care, why should she?


	34. Sparing The Conversation

At the monthly quilting gatherings Christy felt unwanted and welcomed at the same time. She was a friend to a few of these women, giving them advice, sharing stories of Asheville, serving as a model for the wonderment of life without these mountains. Christy also had a connection to them through their children whom she taught, many of her stories involved them.

Though she smiled, asked questions about their histories the feeling she didn't belong because she was an outsider won't fade. How could she understand only eating watered down cabbage soap for three months, when she grew up in home where seconds and thirds were common place? When the ladies nattered about folk remedies, myths and superstitious, how could Christy add anything, espicially when felt it all to be so wrong? Perhaps that was why at the end she would read aloud from the bible sparing the conversations.


	35. Center Of Attention

Alone she sat eyes blurred and unable to see through the cascade of silent tears as her whole body gently shook. The was no service, no shoulder to lean on for support, no one else cared. At that thought the tears speed up to sobs carried across the near empty room. Partially she blamed herself, if she had been a better parent, guided Margaret to a less destructive pace, if only she had left good footprints to follow; others would have cared. Instead Margaret burned every bridge in front of her, isolating people, abandoning them. It was apparent to people that Margaret needed nor wanted nobody, so that was given to her.

"Oh Alice I am sorry!" Alice turns, surprised at the sound of the voice, to Christy rushing forward to join her on the pew.

"What are thee doing here?"

"I thought you'd need someone. When is the service?" Alice smiles, looking at the casket.

"I decided not to have one, what's the point Christy?" Christy was silent for a moment, unsure what to think and o say. "Plus I don't think Margaret would care for a fuss."

"Actually she'd love it." Alice thinks at Christy's word before smiling wider, followed by a booming laugh.

"I suppose you're right, after all she is the ultimate center of attention."


	36. Living Without

The younger ones were starting to worry and ask questions of where daddy was. Fairlight knew that this yearly trip could take the entire month to complete, it hadn't reached that mark, but something in the air felt cold, dark and just left a bad feeling.

She tried not to allow the children to see it, kept on a brave face and lived life as if Jeb was there. He won't approve of the cabin being dirty, he'd want each one of his children to continue with their chores and duties no matter his distance from them. Though Fairlight and all them could live without Jeb they didn't want too. His place was here, safe and happy.

"Daddy!" Fairlight drops the spoon stirring tonights dinner at Lulu's scream, she rushes out and with a wide smile hugs her love tight as he emerges from the wagon full of empty containers.

"We did well this year." He says as kissing her forehead. She didn't care about the money, just about him.


	37. Soon She Did

At the tender age of fourteen she feel in love for the first time. He was so wonderful, sweet, funny and seemed to think the world of her. Giving presents in secret, little things such as flowers from her own yard. He had made her swear to keep everything they did a secret, because others won't understand their love. He promised her the entire world and when he had to go away, for weeks and months at a time she felt has if someone pushed the self destruct button in her soul. The boys her age were just boys, loud, immature and rude, but he was a man. Grown and been to the end of the world and back he told her many times. He had so much to teach her, some much love to share.

At the naive age of fifteen her secret love and friend asked to join him alone at his house, she only smiled and nodded her head. Not knowing or understanding anything, soon she did.


	38. Boys And Treasure Maps

The three of them gather around the desk, heads knocking into each other as they look at the paper, studying it closely. It was Creed who had found it, underneath a pot in Mrs. Hay's cabin; he knew entering other people's homes was wrong, but she was dead after all. Her heart stopped working the doctor said. It was some sort of map and immediately he knew it was a treasure map. After all Mrs. Hay's always had such fancy stuff for the cove, special treats, fine china to eat off, little trinkets and nice clothes too.

"Where do we start?" Sam Houston asks excited for an adventure, yet had doubt that this paper would disclose a location of hidden jewels. Of the final result he won't care he just enjoyed the rush and thrill, like the mystery books the preacher gave him a few weeks ago. Detective work right here in Cutter Gap!

"By Mrs. Hay's cabin, in the back, see?" Zacharias points to the paper to a squiggle mark showing nothing, but the two nodded.

"Ok let's meet there after school, ok?"

"Yeah and don't tell no one!" Creed adds greed full in his words.


	39. Bloody And Horrible

"Help! Help me!" Christy jolts awake, heart pounding, shaking despite the summer night. It takes her a few minutes to convince herself it was only a dream. The past few nights she hadn't been sleeping well, there was always a monster or some sort of emergency awaiting. Each time attacking someone new, in a different fashion, bloody and horrible.

Christy grimaces as she creaks the floorboard standing to put on her robe, praying the other accompaniments slept through the sound. Slowly, carefully she makes her way downstairs.

"Did I wake you?" Her head flies up, heart pounding again at the voice. Neil, cup of coffee next to him. She just shakes her head. "Good, why are you up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep, so I figured I might do something protective. What are you doing here?"

"I was over at the O'Teele place, Swanie was convinced her zodiac symbol was appearing in her food and started freaking out." Christy rolls her eyes, before she can stop herself she yawns.

"Excuse me."

"You look pretty tired, perhaps you should go back to sleep?" Again she smiles, pulling a chair out, too afraid to return to the screams and fear.

"Any coffee left?"


	40. Torment Of Her Soul

Cappuccino was true torment of her soul. She knew it wasn't all that healthy for her, but it energized which often was a blessing. Hundred of people to see a week in seemed, traveling dozens of miles through rough and sometimes unfriendly mountains; one had to have something to jazz up the insides and keep you alert at all times. Alice didn't want to think it has an addiction, she'd ignored the shaking and ragged feelings when too much time has past without. Curing it with more, sometimes just a simple cup of Joe, her second choice matchmaker for the soul.


	41. Turning His Back

Neil loved to watch her from the shadows, leaned against walls trying to be invisible. It didn't always work because at times she'd past by and gave a wink, a slight wave of her fingers, but nothing was ever said. She was city, refined, classy a somebody in this world. Even though he was now a doctor, years of schooling across the ocean away from family and friends for years, he knew society won't easily accept him. Just a backwoods hillbilly with moonshine and inbreeding was all the public would think or care to know.

Watching her Neil thought of finding a job in the city letting go of his mountain roots to have a life with her. He knew he couldn't abandoned them, they were the reason he decided to be a doctor; to help those who society forgot about. He'd have to stop watching her no matter how beautiful she was and asperity of changes she entered into his heart. He had to have return home.


	42. Dollies

Mountie watched with amazement as Miss Alice successfully knocked over every single milk jug with one throw, and her smile grew as the older lady was handed a brand new doll. She had seen plenty of dollies, even had a few; never new. They belonged to an older sister, cousins before and further down the histories mothers. Beautiful as the doll was Mountie just shook her head as Miss Alice attempted to hand it to her.

"Thee have been a good girl Mountie, please take her." Alice said carefully, though still a child she knew Mountie was full of mountain ways of intense emotion and pride.

"No." She stopped herself from touching the brown hair next to tiny red bows.

"Thy is always so busy I won't have time to love her. That won't be right, maybe thee could watch her when thy is away?" Mountie thought for a minute, teacher said this once and over a year later still hadn't asked for the doll back.

"I can do that." Alice smiled as she handed over the doll. "Come on Mountie there is plenty more of the festival to see and thy can practice some more calisthenics."

"What?"

"Never mind."


	43. Measurments And Scales

"Make sure the cuts are even. I said even! Here let me do it!" Christy shook her head with disappointment as she observed Neil interacting with her pupils for what become a monthly science lesson and experiment. Usually Neil was a lot calmer than this and able to take the students and their thick headed ways with a grain of salt. Today however from the moment he had stepped into the room he had a chip on his shoulder.

"You know I think it's time for a break! Come on everyone outside!" The students smiled, it was almost an hour early. Once the room cleared she approached her friend.

"Aren't you and David teaching those kids about measurements and scale!?"

"Neil they're just children, take it easy." She could tell by the fire in his eyes he had a harsh comment to return, to like always, but stopped himself. "Let me guess, even if I ask you won't tell me what's wrong, right?"

"That's damn right! I'll continue this next month. Maybe." Before Christy could reply or simply as goodbye he had stomp from the building, down the steps nearly colliding into Rob Allen without issuing an apology.


	44. Months Of Work

It had taken months to collect enough donations, eighty-five percent coming from Asheville thanks to her parents, church and friends. Being unable to specifically ask for the items Christy could only leave hints and pray every night at the flicker of the glorious stars they'd understand.

The prayers had worked. She arrived to school early that morning to prepare for the surprise. As they entered an hour early everyone had taken notice of the box setting on teacher's desk.

"Whas in thar?" Sam Houston asked trying to see if he could peak inside.

"Come on everyone take your seats!" Christy called out, as she gently patted and pushed Sam Houston away. "Alright everyone this is a super special treasure chest!"

"Ya mean like pirates!?"

"No Creed and no interrupting. Whenever myself, Reverend Grantland or even Doctor MacNeill and Miss Alice sees extra good behavior from someone they could earn a treat! Like a new book, a sheriffs badge, hair ribbons, and lots more!" She had pulled out the items as she spoke of them.

"We can keep them?"

"Yes of course sweetheart." The joy on their faces was well worth the months of work.


	45. Germane, Germen And Custard

"David?" Upon hearing the side door open, followed by footsteps Christy calls out from the front room, a pile of papers surrounding her.

"Yes?" He pokes his head around the corner, taking a bite of the custard tart Ida had made a few days prior, Christy was surprised there was any left.

"I was wondering if you could help me with George's handwriting. I can't figure out if he meant germane or germen here." She hands him the paper, holding back a groan as he accidentally smears custard on the edge from where he took it. His eyebrows raise and fall with amusement as he reads.

"Looks like germane but the paper deals with his family so I think he meant German." Christy smiles as David returns the paper.

"That's what I thought. Thank you."


	46. Tucked Away

Without any shame Alice allows the images in her hands to inflict the most pure of emotions of her as the tears start to fall. An old family friend had found a small box of photographs in the family home and without haste sent them.

Images of ma, papa with stern expressions, but sparkle of their eyes. Her now deceased older brother and Skip the puppy. Some many memories, never forgotten, just tucked away. It was Margaret in a purple hued dress holding her hand that started the tears. When life was innocent, sweet and almost able to be controlled.


	47. Treats

With a resounding yelp that likely was heard through the entirety of the cove Christy feels tears start to whelm up. For the past few days anything she ate caused pain, so much she had begun to skip meals or simple just eat the bear minimum. Which was a horrible explain to set in a place where the majority of the population was lucky if they got one complete meal a week and she wasting her three a day. All because of this stupid tooth.

Thinking back Christy realizes that perhaps take a bite of the toffee was a horrid mistake, but she always had such a sweet tooth; the easiest gift given by relatives at holidays was simply boxes of treats. She realizes that soon she'd have to swallow her pride and tell someone, Neil was due over for lunch, than would be perfect.


	48. Waffle Wednesday

Of everything to be missed he missed Waffle Wednesday the most. Since before he could even attempt to remember David would awaken each Wednesday to the scent of the frying batter. Father would lecture him about the amount of maple syrup he was wasting and mother never seemed to sit down, always back and forth from the kitchen to table, getting this and that. While his sister ate in silence, often with a book open reading.

Even after father died and sadness came for them all Waffle Wednesday went on, never stopping, never changing. In secret that was a reason he insisted that Ida come with him to Cutter Gap, she had watched mother making the waffles, knowing the unique touches to make them not just waffles but his waffles. He hadn't counted on nearly bear cupboards and only the most initial ingredients.

He never complained, not once.


	49. Last Words

"I love you." Christy finds herself unable to see past the tear, sobbing away in silence. She grabs her husband's hand with all of her might, he tries to squeeze back but doesn't have the strength. For the past three weeks she sat beside his side, holding his hand, talking to him, whipping the sweat from the fevers off his forehead. Sometimes he'd manage to open his eyes, smirk (his fail attempt at a smile) but he never spoke. His doctors and nurses at first fretted around him around the clock. Bumping and interrupting their moments together. Now they barely look over even ignore it when he starts to cough violently.

Christy knows he's dying. He knows it too. She doesn't talk about that or does she think about it. She only talks about the kids and how they both miss their daddy. Of the weather, like the beautiful sunset she was blessed to watch over the horizon the other night. Sometimes she wonders if he can ever hear her, wonders if she's doing anything at all. In her heart she knows yes she is. Doing something for the both of them.

"I love you too David." Finally she is able to respond, his already limp hand falls to the bed and without opening up her eyes she knows he's gone.


	50. Girls Vs. Boys

"Zady I need you to quantify the results sweetheart." The brown haired color girl looked up to her teacher confusion drawn in her eyes at the request, but she was too proud to ask for explanation of what had been asked. She was sick of the boys, especially her own brother teasing that girls were stupid and were only suppose to keep house. Despite her pointing out famous individuals in history of the female gender and even Miss Christy, they still did nothing but tease. Announcing she didn't understand, saying I don't know or worse getting the wrong answer would equal hours of teasing, the worse from John. She refused to give them that satisfaction, without turning she could feel them smirking at the delay of the response.

"Zady I need an answer." Miss Christy said once more as she placed a hand on the desk.

"Four." Despite being unsure she said it was covidence.

"Very good. Alright Zacharias what is nine multiplied by seven?" Zady turns towards her brother and his fingers and gives them a smug look, yeah she'd show all of them.


	51. To Teach To Thrive

Foolishly Christy had blindly assumed that she would be initiated unto their world within days. All the children would love her, being well behaved, sitting up in their desks, polish shoes, arms crossed. It would always be please, thank you, and Ms. Huddleson; just like she did for her teachers (and adults in general). She would guide the children to be smart, well thought for and the know they could leave the mountains as soon as where able. Plus she'd save their souls, with the help of Ms. Alice and whoever the preacher already there was.

Two years later she laughs at herself, as the sounds of another fight occur outside the steps, she knew David could handle it. Christy shakes her head looking back at the cracked miniature black board belong to one of the older students (four months younger than she), 80 percent of the spelling was incorrect, an improvement. How is he suppose the thrive outside these mountains?


	52. Leaders

"No I'm the leader!"

"Thatz na fair!"

"Everyone knows that an O'Teele couldn't be in charge of no army!" Christy had tried to take Alice's advice presented before heading to Lefty Branch, of letting the students work out their arguments on their own without jumping in, but Christy could tell by their body language this exchange could become much serious than only words.

"Why can't you both be the leader?" She says now standing right in front of them, angry raced through both of their eyes.

"No Miss Christy, an army only has one leader, me!"

"Miss Christy! He always gets to it!" She looks back and forth at the boys, instantally agreeing on the fact Creed did over-power all the activities, pushing and prodding his way to top dog.

"You know what boys I think it's time to head on home, its getting late. Perhaps bright in early next morning we can all play something, without leaders. Alright?" She could see the hurt in Otter Ball O'Teele's eyes, she just wasn't in the mood to deal with Creed throwing a fit if he wasn't picked.

"Yes ma'am."


	53. Slice Of That Pie

"If I could divide my heart in two, to give them both a piece I would." Christy said softly, turning slightly from her older friend, ashamed of her words.

"Men are greedy Ms. Christy, they always want a bigger slice of the pie; even if the pieces are the exactly the same. It has to be or the other." Christy turns to her, eyes glimmering with tears.

"But I can't! Fairlight I can't. This should be easy, shouldn't it?"

"Christy love is never easy. Remember what I told you? Just listen to your heart, forget everything else and even your thoughts. Don't think what you should do, what would make others happy; only you." Christy nods, closing her eyes to focus her mind, suddenly the weight of the mountains and the world itself seemed to vanish.

"Neil." She reopens her eyes, to Fairlight's large smile. "Yeah great, too bad he's married!" She adds the tears start to fall at last. Fairlight just reaches taking a hold of her hand squeezing tightly.

"Love always finds a way, I am sure of that!"


	54. Disaster Packaged As A Miracle

The rain fell hard onto the soil, the garden beginning to flood over, chickens hid under turned over wagons to stay dried. Classes had been canceled since last Thursday the day the dark clouds rolled in. Five days later no signs of letting up all begin to pray for another reason. A drought, dry lands, dying crops seemingly plagued the cove for months, her already stick figured students lost even more weight. They were fading quickly. At meals, before class after the pledge, laying in bed, anytime and anywhere they prayed for the rains to come. To cleanse the land. Celebration, whoops, shouts, and even a few bullets shoot up into sky were heard on that Thursday afternoon; the students even spun, danced in circles as it fell upon them. It quickly was too much, too hard, too fast, and too soon a disaster packaged as a miracle.


	55. Questions

Christy began to shake from the inside out, sweat starting to moisten her all over as she watched Margaret smirk enjoying the reaction. They had passed each other in the dusk of evening exchanging shallow hellos, than Margaret stopped, called the young teacher over requesting a friendly chat. First reaction to occur was to say no and keep on walking. That wasn't nice and would be hypocritical of lesson taught to her students about tolerance and giving others a chance. Plus it was Christmas the time of year where niceness takes preceednes. With a nod and smile Christy agreed without word they walked to empty church and school house.

Margret wanted to ask a few questions to get to know each other better was given as a reason. cautiously Christy agreed promising to be open, honest and with hold her Christian morals. It started simple, friendly and comfortable. Questions of youth, of her friends, family; and Margaret too answered a few questions. This was a good decision Christy had thought to herself.

"One more question Christy if you don't mind of course."

"I don't mind." there had been a pause, the look on Margaret's face changed the mood became darker.

"Does your fiance know that your in love with my husband?"

"David knows I care for Neil I have never hid that." She had hoped that was enough.

"Now Christy, Christy, Christy the real question is if your precious beliefs would allow it would you fuck Neil?" That's when the shaking began. Christy stares at the daughter of her role model, at the wife of her dear friend wanting to do nothing but knock her straight in the nose.

"How dare you!" Finally able to blurt out.

"Are you not going to answer? Wait you have to. After all avoiding a question is the same as lying and that's considered a sin. Now we can't have little Christy sinning can we?" Christy disput telling herself to remain in control, to stay strong starts to tear up.

"I hate you." Said in a whisper.

"That's nice Christy, but it doesn't answer my question. Would you fuck my husband if the opportunity appeared?" No longer able to contain herself Christy jumps up from her seat with enough force it knocked the bench over with a crash.

"Yes I would Margaret! There are you happy?" Tears are now flowing without care, her darkest secret exposed to the light. To make it worse Margaret remained smirking watching the show.

"Now was that so hard Christy? No, no it wasn't." Margaret stands herself, walks from the room humming loudly. Few minutes pass as Christy tries to collect her emotion.

"Christy! What's wrong?" Jumping at the sound of Neil's voice the tears almost cleared start to refreshen her face. Shaking her head, trying to hurry past him, his arm reaches forward gently taking a hold of her, pulling her to him.

"Please let me go."

"What happened Christy!?" The worry and fear shined bright.

"I was given a reminder that there are somethings that no matter how much I wish for them can never be. I suppose I was crying over the what-ifs. Thanks for your concern."


End file.
